Undercover
by Verite
Summary: Sydney has an unwanted encounter, or is it unwanted? Chapter 4 is up!
1. Regret

She thought the nightmare was over, but as soon as she opened her eyes, there he was. _At least he's asleep. _She pulled back the covers and tried to find her clothes, but stumbled in the dark. She heard him move, rustling the sheets. She froze. _Oh don't wake up, please._ She had to get out, get away. Get away from him.

Finally she found her sweater and jeans, pulling them on as silently as she could. She didn't dare check her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She simply ran her hands though her tangled brown hair. _Keys, Sydney, keys. _She rifled though her pockets. Nothing._ Damn. _She groped around on the floor for a few seconds before trying his pants. There they were. _How did they get there? _She looked at him, sprawled out on the bed._ Bastard._

She turned to the door and carefully opened it. The morning light shone onto the bed, into his face. She winced as he turned his head away. Breathing a sigh of relief, she stepped out of the hotel room and turned to the car, parked a few rows down.

"There you are. Are you ready?"

She turned to see Vaughn. She smiled at him, pushing aside the apprehension beginning to boil in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes, let's go." He took her hand and she fought back a grimace. _Just get out of here. Just leave him behind._

They got in the car and drove away. Away from that awful room with him still sleeping. She rested her head against her hand as they drove.

"So how did you sleep?" She heard Vaughn say, but it seemed foggy in her ears.

_She opened the door to her hotel room. Her current assignment required that she and Vaughn not share a room. It was small and inexpensive, but they were here for undercover, not for vacation. She set her bag on the small table and pulled out a blond wig and a screen print tank top and shorts._

_The mission was simple, just surveillance on an arms dealer in the Bahamas. Nothing to retrieve, no acts to play. Well, that wasn't completely true._ When are all the bad guys going to be gone so we can live normal lives? _She gave a sigh as she opened the sliding glass door that led to the beach._ Focus, focus.

_The hot sun beat down on her bare shoulders and she was glad her wig was short. As she put her wide sunglasses on, she spotted Vaughn a few yard away. He was wearing a semi loose sleeveless tee that revealed his tattoo and board shorts. He too, was wearing sunglasses, both of which Marshall had equipped with microphones. _

_Sydney's also had a scanner, which would serve to find the disk that Sloan had told them Armos Miguel had with him at all times. This was the disk that she and Nadia would retrieve if all went well today._

"_Syd, do you have a visual on Miguel?" She heard Vaughn's voice through the com._

_Sweeping the crowded beach, she saw nothing. "Negative." She replied. She felt a trickle of doubt. "Are you sure he's here?"_

"_He's gotta be. Hotel records confirm he's still staying here."_

_An idea popped into her head. "Vaughn, did they say he was staying alone?"_

_Her comm was silent for a moment. "Damn it. He here with his family. He's on a freakin vacation."_

_She pulled her sunglasses up on her head in defeat. They had been hoping to catch him alone. Now Nadia's mission was most likely impossible. They had no idea how long he was staying, not even if he'd be alone at any time._

"_Vaughn," She said slowly, "We can do this now, today."_

"_What are you talking about, we don't know who he's with, what he's--" Vaughn started._

"_Trust me." Was all she said._


	2. The Plan

_She pulled her sunglasses back down. Taking one last sweep on the beach front, she walked back to her room and pulled a towel out of her bag. "Vaughn, check out his room."_

"_Syd, you have to tell me what you're doing."_

"_I'm going to see if he's alone." Annoyance crept in her voice. She'd be damned if this mission failed. She slipped her tank top off, replacing it with a bikini top. She threw her towel over her shoulder and stepped out once again onto the beach._

_But she was no longer Sydney Bristow. She was...she didn't care, it didn't matter. She sauntered out, careful of each step, each smile. Men stared at her as she passed by, but she paid them no notice. She was looking for just one man._

_Vaughn's voice came over the comm. "His kids are here at least, I can hear them. I don't know if his wife is though."_

_She swept the beach with her glasses, picking up nothing with the scanner, but just then, a flash of green. Just a tiny green square, in the pocket of a shirt. And there he was, Armos Miguel. She smiled. _

"_Vaughn, he's alone." Her plan might work after all. _

_Casually, as if by chance, she lay her towel down beside his chair. She pretended not to notice him looking at her. Going for a German accent she spread herself out and turning to look at him she said "Is this okay, I being here?"_

_Miguel grinned and tipped his own sunglasses down. "You're a little far from home."_

_She smiled shyly. "I am on...Urlaub. How you say? Vacation?_

_He grinned even wider. "Now what's a pretty thing like you doing here all by yourself?"_

Time to spread on the charm Syd. _"German men are such dull on zese trips. Zey bore me. I come here looking for...excitement._

_Vaughn's voice was urgent. "Syd, there's a woman here headed your way, and she looks pretty pissed off."_

"_...could find ways to entertain you." Miguel was saying. She smiled seductively and sat up. She had to do this quickly. Sitting on the arm of his chair, she strategically placed a hand over his breast pocket. _

"_And vat vays would zese be?" She whispered, at the same time rotating the magnetic ring on her finger that Marshall had given her. She felt it latch on to the disk. Unfortunately so did Miguel for he clamped on hand around her wrist,._

_But instead of yanking her hand away and with it, exposing the disk, he pulled her down and kissed her. She fought back a gag. His breathed smelled of cheap whiskey._

_¡Usted hijo de una ramera! A woman screeched. Miguel practically flung her off himself. Luckily she managed to slip the disk along with her and quickly concealed it in her own pocket._

"_Maya, no es lo que se parece a." The woman slapped him and began yelling more. Sydney grabbed her towel and fled, leaving the arms dealer to deal with his wife. _

"_Vaughn, I have it."_

"_You what?" Came the incredulous reply._

"_I have the disk. I'm on my way back to my room."_

_Even through the comm, she could tell he was impressed. "Good work, I'll let Sloan know."_

_She shook the sand from her feet before shutting the sliding glass door behind her._

"_I must say, very impressive." A smooth voiced crooned, laced with that unmistakable British accent._

_She slowly turned around, and there was Sark, dressed in a simple polo shirt and khakis. She stifled a laugh. She'd never seen him so casual._

_Sark's blue eyes darkened. "Now, shall we get down to business?" _


	3. Dangerous

_She narrowed her eyes. "I'd ask you what you want, but somehow I know that would be a waste of my time."_

"_Then let's not waste any." He replied. But something was wrong. He was totally unarmed. He was simply leaning against the wall beside the bed._ How does he think he'll get the disk?

"_Tell me what you know of Armos Miguel." He said and she bristled. She could take orders from Sloan, but never him._

"_No." She stated, crossing her arms defiantly. If he wanted to fight, let him, at least he wasn't armed. _If he doesn't know anything about Miguel, maybe he doesn't know about the disk. But maybe he's just trying to play me. _She slowly circled around the room, careful to keep him in her sights and that he not suspect what she was doing. _

"_No?" Sark repeated. "Sydney, I wonder at your lack of judgment at times." _

_She reached behind her into her bag, fingering the gun inside, ready to aim it at him. But somehow he knew, and in an instant, he was right in her face, hand pinning her arm. There was a knock on the door._

"_I wonder." He whispered. Then he let go and exited through the doors that led to the beach._

_The knock came again and she staggered to the door. It was Vaughn._

"_Are you ready to go?"_

"_Sark, Sark's here." She stammered. Somehow she couldn't focus on his face._

"_What! Where'd he go?" Vaughn demanded._

"_Out the back." She muttered. She caught Vaughn's arm as he tried to leave. "You won't find him." She stated, still staring into nowhere. "Vaughn," she trembled. "You didn't see him come in?"_

_There was both regret and anger in his reply. "No, I didn't."_

"_He doesn't know about Miguel." She rambled as if to no one. "How could he not have known? Why was he here?" Vaughn took her in his arms and she rested her head against his shoulder. "He wanted me to tell him."_

_Vaughn pulled away from her. "What?"_

_She shook her head. "What?" She asked. She shook her head again. "I'm tired, sorry."_

_She turned away from him and sat on the bed. _

_Vaughn opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He left the room, closing the front door behind him with a soft thump. She screwed her eyes shut and tried not to cry, but tears slid down her face. _You're losing it Syd. Get a grip.

_She woke with a hand clamped over her mouth. _

"_Don't move." She heard him say. A strange mixture of emotions spread over her._

"_I knew you were smart enough not to tell me anything. That was easy enough. That hard part was finding you. But, as is obvious, I've done that." He leaned closer to her ear. " Now the question is, what do I do with you now?"_

_She froze. What _would_ he do to her? They had never been in such close contact. She sprang up on the bed. "Well, what _are_ you going to do Sark?" She spat out. _

_He stared at her for seemed like an eternity, then leaned forward and gently kissed her._

This is so wrong._ She was repulsed for a second, but then found herself returning the kiss. He deepened the kiss, pushing her back down on the bed. _

Oh God._ She realized where this is going. But didn't seem to care, all of it, Vaughn, the mission, hell, even the disk, none of it mattered at that moment. To her amazement, she realized that this is what she wanted to do all along. To be here with him. _

_He slipped off his shirt and she let herself run her hands along his bare back. "Sydney" he whispered. She put a hand to his lips. _

"_I know" Was all she said. "But I can't."_

_His face fell as her heart did too. It couldn't, shouldn't happen. To do this, to be with Sark would be the ultimate betrayal. But at the same time, why not? No one would know._

_Anger crossed his face and Sydney felt heart pounding, but this time not out of excitement, out of fear._

"_Sydney," he clipped. "You know why I'm here. Not for that damned disk, Sloan can have what he wants. I want you." Her jaw dropped. "I'm not here to use you to get the disk," she started to protest, but he silenced her. "Yes I know you have it." He ran one hand through her brunette hair. _

"_Sark," she croaked. "Why?"_

"_Why?" He repeated. "Because you intrigue me Sydney. You're fascinating and beautiful, you're smart and talented. And for all my life has offered, I've never had this."_

_That did it for her. She took his face in both hands and kissed him with a passion she had never felt with Vaughn. With Vaughn she felt safe, with Sark she felt alive. But even as he unclipped her top, she realized she was doing something she could never turn back on._


	4. Abduction

**Sorry this took me so long! Thanks for your patience and reviews!**

* * *

"Syd?" Vaughn asked again. 

She looked at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

He smiled and reached over to stroke her hair. "Something wrong?"

She considered faking another smile, but decided against it. Vaughn would see through that sooner or later. "He came...Miguel, came onto me, kissed me." She gave an involuntary shudder.

"Aw Syd, I'm sorry. But hey," he looked at her this time. "It's happened before, what's got you down about this?"

She didn't answer, just simply looked out the window again. There was a silence between them for a while as he drove though streets lined with vendors and tourists. "Vaughn, I'm tired of this, of this life, of faking everything. Nothing's honest, nothing's real-"

Vaughn broke her off. "You know that's not true. You've got family, you've got friends." He took her hand and kissed it. "You've got me. I'm real, I'm here for you."

This time she did smile. "I know" she said.

Suddenly a black SUV screeched into the intersection ahead. Several men all wearing black jumped out. She immediately looked in the rear view mirror. As she had suspected, there was a similar car behind them. She knew without a doubt who it was.

Vaughn reached for the gun at his hip, but as he did, the windshield shattered. They both ducked, preparing to flee from the car.

"Vaughn," she said hurriedly, unbuckling her seatbelt. "We have to split up. Take the disk and get out of here. He's after me, not you."

"Wait, who is? Miguel?" Vaughn yelled, but Sydney had already jumped out of the car and disappeared into the crowd, with the armed men following close behind.

"Damn it!" He cursed, pulling out his gun and leaping out of the car. But they were gone, and so were the two SUVs.

* * *

She pushed her way past people along side the streets, looking for an alley. _Why? How? What does he want? _She threw a quick glance back behind her, the four men were still chasing her, and gaining. Pushing her strength, all she could muster, she ran on. 

Then there he was. She practically skidded to a halt. Wearing sunglasses and again, casual clothes that camouflaged him into the rest of the crowd, clothes she no longer found any humor in, was Sark.

He was leaning against the post of a small stand, smiling as he always was. Her eyes swept the scene. Not only were there men behind her, but she could also tell he had others in civilian clothes too. More importantly was the one behind the wheel of a black car one block down the small road.

Not even looking back, Sark turned and walked to the car and got in. She looked over her shoulder, the men still in her peripheral view, and followed him. She thrust open the car door, shoving off one man who had placed his hand on her arm as she got in.

"I must say," he stated coolly, "I rather liked the blond number, but you'll do."

"Oh should I go change for you?" She replied snarkily.

He grinned widely. "Don't tempt me."

* * *

Vaughn practically ran though the hall at APO. He burst though the door to the ops room where Sloane, Jack, Nadia, Dixon, and Weiss were all sitting. 

Jack jumped up from his seat, but it was Sloane that spoke first. "Do you have the disk?" He asked without batting an eye.

"Where the HELL is my daughter? Jack yelled.

Vaughn held up the disk as he caught his breath. "I have it. But he took her. Miguel took her."

Nadia looked down at the table. Dixon glared at Sloane. Weiss looked nervously at Vaughn who now looked confused.

"Think again Vaughn." Sloane said, pressing a remote button that displayed an image on the main screen. "Our satellite tasked to cover your op picked this up minutes after Sydney's disappearance. The screen showed none other than Sark.

Vaughn lowered his head in defeat. He could feel Jack's eyes boring into him and he knew Jack would blame him for his daughter's abduction.

"He didn't want the disk." he slowly realized. "He was after her."


End file.
